Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are known. Such systems are typically used by organizations to serve large numbers of callers. Typically, calls are directed to a common telephone number and distributed to agents based upon some criteria (e.g., agent idle time).
ACDs can typically process both inbound and outbound calls. Typically, a controller monitors a workload of its agents. Where a workload of received calls falls below some threshold value, the controller may begin to initiate outbound calls.
In addition to placing and distributing calls, an ACD may also identify and display documents on agent terminals as an aid to processing the calls. In the case of incoming calls, the calls may be received along with dialed number identification service (DNIS) and/or automatic number identification (ANI) information. ANI may be used to identify a caller. The controller of the ACD may use the ANI information to retrieve and display customer records on a terminal of the agent selected to handle the call at the same instant that the call is delivered to the agent.
In addition, textual information may be displayed on a terminal of the agent that guides the agent through a sales presentation. DNIS information may be used to identify an intended call target and to select an appropriate sales presentation for use by the agent based upon the intended call target.
In recent years, the functionality of ACDs has been expanded to also include processing and distributing contacts to remotely located agents through the Internet. Because of the ability to also process calls through the Internet, the older terminology of automatic call distributor has been changed to automatic contact distributor to reflect the expanded capability of such equipment.
While such equipment is useful, it is limited in its ability to track the activity of remotely located agents. Accordingly, a need exists for more flexible automatic contact distributors that are better able to track agent activity.